Negima : Love and magic
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: [YueXNegi] Yue is in love with negi but she's also the friend of Nodoka .. starting 9 volume
1. Chapter 1

Negima : Love and magic Introduction 

My name is Yue Ayase . I'm 17 years old even if my height seeems to tell that I'm 14 .

I used to be very lonely before but when I entered at Mahora , Nodoka and I builded quikly a great friendship . As I used to say that I was fine all by myself , she told me that someone interresting like me shouldn't stay alone because I looks very friendly according to her . Well , thing is , Nodoka and I became very friendly then Haruna join us . Even if we are always together , I'm on good terms with the others girls . my classmates are very nice , some of them are kind of weird like Evangeline or Ayaka who seems to like the youngs boys too much but I don't know the exact reason .

I'm constantly reading like Nodoka .We are both members of the Library Exploration Group so we can say that the library is like our headquarter . My family used to read a lot , especially philosophy , that's why I'm reading a lot too . About my family , My dear great father died when I was 14 and since that time , I've lost interest in studying . That's the reason why I'm kind of the head of the Baka rangers team .. Well , how to explain this to you ? This is a group formed by me and a few others girls who are currently in the same position as me : they suck at studying . I'm not proud of this but I really don't care . I only work for the exam and when I'm lucky , I get a grade above 50 but that's rare .

The main event happened when we debuted the new semester . Our former english teacher , Takahata-sensei , has been replaced by a new teacher , Negi-sensei . the most incredible thing is that he 's only 10 . He's a genius of course but he's really shy and at the beginning , I guessed that he was hiding something to us . Quickly , we learn that he was a magician . today the whole class know it and help it to find his lost father . About myself I found out when we had this trip in Kyoto . Someone attacked us and petrified Haruna and Nodoka . Then Nodoka asked me to run away to warm someone that we were in danger … the story would be too long but I saw Nagi fight against others magicians and thanks to Evangeline , who is a vampire by the way , we succeed to beat them and the trip finished . After this event , we asked Negi to teach us some magic to be able to help him in the future . as he was been trained by Evangeline , he tried to teach us a minor fire spell . the another enemy appeared , 3 slimes tried to kidnap us , they put us in a water prison and Negi came to save us with Kotaro , a werewolf who was initially an enemy of Negi but he joined our side .. I know it's kinda hard to understand but I must sum up what happened to you .. Thanks to the spell that Negi taught us , we succeed to escape from the water prison and we took of asuna's pendant who was blocking Negi's attack against the pervert who kidnapped us .. well , thing is , Negi let him run away alive because he succeed to fight the desire of vengeance who was burning inside his heart .. Yeah I didn't tell you that the enemy was the one who burned the village of Negi when he was young … Well anyway here the point . we got through several problem and in a week , the Mahora festival will begin .

The point is the relation I currently have with Negi . When I saw him the first time I was like the others , thinking ' how cute he is …' . But I hadn't have any feeling for him at all . Furthermore , Nodoka felt in love with him the first week after his arrival so I've been a good friend and I tried to set them up by helping Nodoka to confess to him . but little by little , and especially since the trip to kyoto , I started to fall in love with him . In fact , something happened in Kyoto : Negi escaped from the hotel to fight the magicians and used a spell to create another Negi to make the other believe that he was still in the hotel but thing is , the spell worked too much . 5 Negi has been create and because of the pervert ermine of nagi who install a paction circle around the whole hotel site , the five Nagi tried to kiss us . When the fake nagi tried to do it I realized that I was indeed in love with him but I refused to do it because of my friendship with nodoka . right now , I'm still torn between the love I feel for Negi and my friendship with Nodoka … But I musn't think about that because if Nodoka try to read my mind with her book , She'll find out …

But another thing happened too . When I was at the library , Nodoka and I found a map with Master thousand , Negi's father , indication about something hide in the huge library . Then Negi , Nodoka and I tried to find it . I remember this night because we flew on Negi's broom . It was fantastic . I was sitting next to him and when he told to Nodoka that a shield was protecting us from the fall but if she wanted , she could hug him for more security , I told myself that I wanted to do it too but I've been to shy to do it . Well , let's stop this interlude , we found out the place that master thousand wrote on the map but as we were about to enter into the room , a dragon came and tried to kill us . We ran away but Negi and I swore that we'll beat this dragon one day . That's why I need Evangeline's help and that's the beginning of my story : the story of a girl torn between friendship and love and who is going to become a powerful witch .

**Author note** : _Well , that's it . I was reading the volume 9# of negima ( in France we are still at the 9# ) and I decided to write this fanfics because I really like the character of Yue and I think that's the most interesting and developed character in Negima so I started this fics . Yue/Negi pairing is according to me a very interesting pairing so I did some research in Wikipedia about Yue , I did a huge database to have everything about her and I also searched all the spell of everyone in the manga so I'll be able to write some real fights . So I hope you're going to like this fanfics and I'll publish the first chapter in the week . Ja ne ___

_PS : I know that I am sometimes doing some mistakes but leave me a chance , I'm really trying to avoid them so be gentle with me and enjoy the fanfics ._


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter : you know , vampires really like blood so if you want my help …**

The day finished and Negi's class was on their way back . Nodoka , Yue and Haruna stood up and they left the classroom .

' Nee Yue-chan , wanna come with Haruna and me ? I've heard that the library received some news books lately!'

' Sorry Nodoka but I can't . I have another appointment .'

' Really ? Could it be …a date with a boy ?'

' Don't be stupid Haruna . You perfectly know that I don't care about them .'

' But Yue … Don't you think Negi is kind of awesome ?'

' Nodoka ! What are you saying ? Well , Maybe later he'll be handsome but right now he's still a brat …' answered the young girl , who was blushing .

' Ara … Aren't you blushing Yue ?'

' Well , See you Haruna , Nodoka . I really have to leave .'

' Yue ! please come with …'

' Leave her alone Nodoka . She maybe need to be alone . you know how she was before …'

' Yeah , and that's why I'm scared …'

Then Yue joined Evangeline who was waiting for her near the magic tree .

' Evangeline-san , you're here . thanks .'

' Of course I'm . I'm maybe a vampire , I still have a heart .'

' Well , if I asked you to come , it's because I need your help .'

' My help ? can you be clear about it ?'

' I know that you're training Negi right now . My demand is simple : train me too .'

' You must be joking .. You aren't even a real magician .'

' I'm not right now but when this demon kidnapped us , me and the others girls cast the fire spell that negi taught us before to escape from our water prison so I need your help to become better in magic .'

'So , just because you cast a simple minor fire spell , you think that you have the ability to master some powerful spell ?'

' Are you mocking me ?'

' Listen girl : If I accept your demand , it would be a waste of time moreover Negi won't accept it .'

' I don't want to train with Negi . furthermore , he mustn't know about it .'

' Really ? So you want to stay secretive ? But isn't it for negi's sake that you want to train ?'

' Bullshit . I'm doing it to take revenge from the dragon hide in the depth of the library'

' You aren't really good when you have to lie . I don't know why you are currently hiding your feelings toward negi but I'm gonna tell you something , I don't care . Do what you want , it's your life . If you want to suffer , go ahead but I won't train you just because you succeed to cast a simple spell that a 6 years old rookie can cast .'

' Well , I used to promise that I won't ever use it again but looks like you are forcing me to using it ..'

Then she took off the wand that Negi gave her and start to cast a spell unknown from Evangeline .

'_Sagita magica ! lucis !_'

' A light's arrow ? how can you cast that ?'

' My mother was also a magician . She taught me some spell before she …'

' She what ?'

' Never mind . Anyway , I can show you some other spell . I can use a few more but I have difficulty to control or cast some of them …'

' Yue-chan , you're really interesting when you dig a little big about you .. So you have magician's relative ? 'That's great . Maybe I can give a shot to see what I can do with you .. But I need you to explain me something .. if you really can cast some spell like light's arrows , why did you pretend to failed the cast of the minor fire spell?'

' because I hate studying and I didn't know this spell so I failed , that's all .'

' I see . But you know if you become my disciple , you'll have to work hard .'

' Don't worry I will be very dedicated about the magic studies . I'm currently working on the magic spells I know every days during 2 hours when Nodoka is sleeping .'

' That's why you sleep during the period !'

' yeah , you're right but that's not the only reason .. It's because that I cannot sleep anymore too .'

' hearing your voice make me not asking you why you aren't sleeping anymore , so I won't do it . But you have to know that my training have a price .'

' You need money ?'

' Oh no , not at all . I'll just suck your blood .'

' Oh that's all ? Ok , fine . I'm ok with that .'

' Girl , you're really weird .. the common people would have react like if I asked her the most impossible thing but you don't ? Don't tell me that you are one of us ?'

' You mean a vampire ? Oh no , not at all . It's just that I have enough blood inside me , just don't suck it all , and moreover , I'm not scared by vampire or werewolf . They have so much weakness that they are really easy to hunt and kill .'

' Be careful when you speak or I won't be able to train you anymore …'

' Fine , Fine .. I just notice that in fact you're really nice when someone take to dig your personality a little bit more too …'

' Shut Up Yue . Well , Meet me here at 9 AM . We'll come after in my house to enter in the training tower .'

' Why don't I meet you in your house directly ?'

' Because there is werewolves and Monsters in the woods nearby .'

' So what ? I'm not scared , I told you before ..'

' Fine then 9'o clock at my place … _Shit I'll have to clean the mess up .._'


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chapter : Blood , magic and training 

8'o clock . Yue , Haruna and Nodoka were eating together because they are living in the same place but looks like Yue weren't really with the two others because she was thinking about the future training .

' …. and you see Haruna , Negi touched Asuna's breasts because Yuna-chan's push !'

' Negi was embarrassed , doesn't he ?'

' Of course he was ! remember it was funny don't you think Yue ?'

' Hum ?'

' Yue-chan , did you listen ?'

' Of course I did ..ah ah ah … You were talking about the campus's monster !'

' Well , we weren't . Nodoka was talking about something between Negi and Asuna .'

' Oh . Ok that's fine .'

' Yue-chan , what happen ? you seems disconnected since yesterday .'

' That's nothing . I just have something in the head lately .'

' You should regain yourself self-control because tonight we're going to sing ! Ayaka ans Shizuru invited us , remember ?'

' Oh , that's true but I won't be able to come tonight . I have another appointment .'

' with who ? a boy ? Is it the one you spoke with yesterday ?'

' Don't be stupid Haruna . I told you yesterday , it's not about a boy .'

' Well , That's too bad . Tonight seems fun but if you really can't come , Haruna and I will stay …'

' Don't Nodoka ! Both of you can go tonight , you deserve having fun . it's not because I can't come that you must stay here .'

' Well , Ok Yue . but feel free to join us if your appointment end sooner that excepted .'

' No problem .'

8. 30 . Yue put her coat on and leave the dormitory . She arrived at 8. 45 in front of Evangeline's place . She rang the door bell and Evangeline opened it . she was still wearing a nightgown , too slutty for her according to Yue .

' Were you sleeping Evangeline ?'

' Mind your business . May I remind you that the four hours we're going to spend will be equivalent to 4 days ?'

' Yes .. I barely remember it .'

' So that's why I need to sleep before the training . Come in .'

' Your place is quite …nice . very original .'

' Are you making fun of me ?'

' Well , I'm not but I just think that there is a bit too much dolls according to me .'

' What do you want ? I can control dolls so if one day I get my powers back , I will be able to form a great army.'

' So , mind control is one of the vampire's powers ? Can you teach me this power or not ?'

' I can do it but only if I transform you into a vampire too … And I won't do it because it's the honor of my lineage at stake .'

' Are you telling me that I'm not powerful enough to become one of your relative ?'

' I do .'

' Well , You're honest . That's fine . let's go to your magic zone .'

Both entered in the backroom of Evangeline's place and touch the magic orb and they arrived instantly in the magic zone .

' Did you took your stuff ?'

' I did' answered Yue , with her mother's wand and a book .

' Why did you took this book ?'

' To note the spell I'm gonna learn .'

' Do you really think that you're going to use your book when you'll fight a demon or another magician ? You have to use your head and not a book that can be burn anytime .'

' Well .. You're maybe right . I will use my head .'

' BTW , can you show me your wand ?'

' Here .'

' It's your mother's ? Because I can feel that this wand contain a huge quantity of magic .'

' Really ? because every time I use it , I have some difficulty to launch some spells ..'

' It's because your magic isn't developed . the wand reveal her true capacity when the magician is powerful enough to deal with this power .'

' So , thanks to my mother's wand , you can tell that she was a very powerful magician ?'

' Of course I can but I did some research and I found some information about your mother . She was indeed in Master Thousand's group and according to the book I found , she has been killed in a village called Nothing gulch , situated in the north of Scotland . but when I was about to read the page who was telling who killed her , I noticed that it was missing , like if someone tried to hide this information .'

' I won't forgive the one who did it ! He or she is maybe the one who killed my mother and moreover he dared tore out a book's page !'

' I understand your first argument but the second one … I finally understand why peoples are calling you library's rat …'

' shall we start the training Evangeline ?'

' right . let's go .'

then the two girls joined the arena . Yue took her wand and then Evangeline started the training .

' firstly , I'm gonna apply on you a shield who'll protect you for 2 hours .'

' Fine .'

'_Lic lac la lac lilac oh great gods protect Yue from the attacks of the enemies !_'

Then a thunder light came from the sky and a bolt of thunder started to turn around Yue

' Cool ! Will you teach me this spell ?'

' Later Yue . Don't be impatient . Now listen to me : you showed me that you were able to cast some magic arrows . So I'm gonna shoot you with ice bolt and you'll try to destroy them with the arrows . Don't worry if you failed , the shield will protect you from the pain . Ok ?'

' Understood . Let's start !'

**Author Note** : _Firstly I wanted to apologize . Last week , Nicolas Sarkosy has been chosen by 53 of French . it's a real crisis for the France . Sarko is our french Hitler : he uses the same techniques like pointing a scapegoat ( Hitler's was Jews , Sarkosy's are the young who are living in the poor area) . I will be able to continue like this but I won't because it's not the point but I'm sincerely sorry about this . I choose Segolene Royale who were the best one and now the frenchs will have to support our new hitler for 5 years so I'm really sad . _

_Secondly , I hope that you liked this chapter ! next one : the real training start ___


End file.
